In an attempt to decrease the anxiety of procedures such as laceration repair in the ER, sedation has been used in addition to local anesthesia. Oral midazolam alone is only effective some of the time.This study proposes to compare the use of midazolam alone with midazolam in conjunction with transmucosal fentanyl for anxiety reduction during laceration repair.